Fallen Warrior
by Rinoa Heartilly1
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy VIII fic about Laguna and the war he was in when he was younger (and very handsome). It's what he experiences in the war, and how he meets Raine and Ellone. And how Squall Leonhart got his name when he was born. Enjoy all you FF


****

Fallen Warrior

By: Rinoa Heartilly

Author's Note: Okay, this story really strays off from Final Fantasy VIII. I KNOW there was no World War II type war fighting going on in the game (at least I don't think), and I don't think Laguna was ever a Lieutenant while in the army. But this is my story, and lots of stories do stray off from the original story line of the game. So anyway, just sit back, relax and try to have patience reading a **14+** page long story. Oh, one more thing…I LOVE LAGUNA!

Author's Second Note: I had to change my story because I found out that Ellone WASN'T Raine's daughter (Hey, I'm not the only one who thought that). Also, in the game, the Galbadians weren't fighting Esthar (they were kinda allies with them), but were really fighting Timber and I just recently found that out. But for my story to make sense, I kept the war against Esthar instead of Timber (which it really is against) so everything would be put together nicely. Oh well even though it's a little wrong, just enjoy it.

"Ain't found a way to kill me yet

Eyes burn with stinging sweat

Seems every path leads me to nowhere

Wife and kids, household pet

Army green was no safe bet

The bullets scream to me from somewhere

Here they come to snuff the rooster, yeah

Yeah here come the rooster, yeah!

You know he ain't gonna die!

No, no, no...ya know he ain't gonna die…"

-"Rooster" by Alice in Chains

("Rooster" meaning the army term for a man in a trench…NOT a male fowl!) 

~*~*~

__

The man's eyes sparkled underneath his blonde bangs as he shook his head, a small smile appearing in between a set of deep dimples on either of his face. "No, no, my friend, you have it all wrong," he leaned forward in his chair, his hand dropping down onto the table in the humble restaurant. "It's not a matter what kind of gun a man has, it's a matter of how the man uses the gun," he looked the stranger over with his blue eyes, watching him as he took a small sip of his coffee. "Some nitwit could have a bazooka and still lose, versus a skilled man with a small pistol who takes out a whole army. See what I'm sayin'?"

The brown haired man nodded a couple of times, setting the cup down on the saucer. "I understand. A man can only be respected if he respects his weapon," he ran a hand over his face, his green eyes looking the other man over slightly.

"I don't, understand what you mean by that," the blonde man leaned back, crossing his legs by placing his right ankle on his left knee. 

"If a man runs around, firing at anything and everything, not understanding that he is abusing the right to have a weapon, then he is not respected. But if the man understands his gun and knows when and how to use it, then he is looked up to," the long brown haired man chuckled quietly as the other nodded his head, stroking the small goatee on his chin, understanding.

"I see what you mean."

The man with brown hair smiled widely, boyishly as he leaned forward, extending a gloved hand. "I'm Laguna by the way."

The stranger reached over and shook his hand firmly, his handsome smile once again appearing on his face. "Nice to meet you, Laguna. I'm…"

~*~*~

"…Dead meat, that's what I am!" A young private ducked down in the trench, his hands slapping onto his green helmet as a near by grenade burst into shards and sent the fragments flying in every direction. The sound of machine gun fire and the whistle of dropping bombs were softly playing against the small breeze inside the jungle, and the horrific screams of death tore through the air now and then, only effecting the war soaked soldiers slightly.

A very tall man, about seven foot tall, broad shoulders and a scruffy face sat up a little, his helmet slipping down over his blue bandana which was tightly fastened around his head. "Keep your pants on, and don't piss in 'em!" He searched around the ground quickly for a weapon; any weapon and found none. "Dammit where's the ammo!?"

"Ward, keep your pants on," another man, with dark black skin and soft brown eyes tossed him a small, close range handgun. "…And don't piss in 'em," he smiled slyly, leaning back inside the trench as his dreadlocks dangled together, the beads making a tinkling noise against each other.

Ward poked his head up from the trench, looking around. "Where's that Laguna at anyhow? Man if he got his ass killed I'm gonna go over there…and…and…"

"Kill him?" The dark skinned man retorted in his quick manner, letting out a rolling chuckle as Ward growled harshly, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Kiros, shut yer yap!" Ward snapped, his hand going to the side of his face to slap a bug away. He scratched at the long scar that went down the left side of his face, all the way from underneath his bandana on his head, to under his chin.

"Lieutenant Loire has you worried, eh Ward?" One of the soldiers jabbed his elbow in Ward's gut and he made a harsh grunt.

Ward simply slapped the arm away, a scowl appearing on his face. "Shaddup," Ward leaned against the back wall of the trench, crossing his arms over his wide chest. 

About three of the five people in the trench replied at the same time, looking over each other, nodding. "He's worried."

"I am NOT!" Ward heaved a clump of dirt at the men, a large growl escaping him again as he slammed himself against the trench wall once more, his lips curling in anger.

"Miss me big guy?"

Ward looked up to see Laguna standing at the mouth of the trench, his hands on his hips as a smile appeared on his dirty face. He slid down the wall and landed on the trench ground with a small grunt followed by his arrogant laugh.

"Laguna you're OK!" Ward bit his bottom lip, tipping his helmet into his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I mean, uh…where have you been?"

Laguna groaned a little, shifting on the ground as he pulled out his canteen full of water, unscrewing the top. "I went about a mile back, in search of extra ammo, weapons and extra men," he took a small sip, savoring the water which was running out quickly. "I found nothing but empty bullet shells and dead soldiers," he swiped his sleeve across his mouth, the water smearing the dirt on his face like a small child. 

"Did you…?" A soldier started, his hands going to his dog tags around his neck.

Laguna nodded, his face falling silent. "Y-yeah…" Laguna forced a meek laugh, fake and strained. "Some of the soldiers didn't have big enough gaps between their teeth for me to shove 'em in…" his laughter died then, his shoulders slumping down as he let out a tired sigh.

The seven men where quiet, listening to the sound of gunfire in the distance, and the faint screams that followed. One boy spoke up, his voice cracking a little, breaking the deafening silence. "We should be proud…to have lived this long."

Another boy scoffed, his hand gripping his right shoulder, which squeezed out blood from a large wound of a bullet he had received from the Esthar enemies. "Proud? What's there to be proud about? We're barely alive. I don't think anyone of us has the strength to even stand. We might as well die on the spot."

Laguna lifted his head then, a flash of anger shooting across his eyes. "What was that?"

"I…uh…" the boy swallowed hard, pressing himself up against the trench wall as Laguna moved forward.

Taking out a small dagger from his belt, Laguna gripped the handle tight, bringing it to the soldier's face as the dimming light above flickered off the silver blade. "Say something like that again and you'll have nothing to be proud of…nothing!" Laguna brought the blade up to the boy's neck, slightly pressing against his warm skin with the cool metal. But he then made a questioning noise as he was pulled back and slammed up against the trench.

Ward brought a giant hand to Laguna's and tore the dagger away, throwing it onto the blood stained floor. "Laguna settle down! What good is it to kill your own men?"

Laguna squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling back. "I'm sorry," he whispered scarcely, a small breath escaping him.

"Look, we're all tired, hurt and anxious for this war to end. We have no food, no water, no weapons and no strength and little sanity left. We need to try and stay focus and try to stay alive," Kiros leaned forward and took up the dagger, placing it besides him, away from Laguna. "Besides, you don't even know how to use a blade Laguna. You'd end up hurting yourself before you'd actually hurt your victim," Kiros chuckled to himself as Laguna smiled, his eyes still closed and his head still back.

"And like you're the master at blades, eh Katal boy?" Laguna stopped laughing shortly as the green radio hissed in the corner of the trench. A faint voice of a man scrambled through, calling out.

"Lieutenant Loire, come in! Squad Diablos come in!" The voice paused for a second and then screamed out over the radio, "LAGUNA GET YOUR ASS TO THE DAMN RADIO!"

Laguna laughed, almost deliriously as he pulled himself away from the wall and crawled over to the radio, picking it up in semi shaking hands. "Lieutenant Loire here, sir."

"Lieutenant, glad to see you're still alive. I thought for sure you'd be killed in the first ten minutes of battle," came the voice over the radio, his tone sneering.

"Glad to see you're confident in me, sir…"

~*~*~

__

"…You don't seem too confident in yourself, Laguna," the stranger said, downing the last of his coffee in his cup, which was cooled off by the time he had actually begun drinking it, being too busy talking to this man.

Shrugging, Laguna's eyes fell down on the table, a small frown creeping across his face. "That's because I'm not. Which is surprising because people usually tell me I'm arrogant…" he let out an embarrassed laugh, a tint of red coming about and around his cheeks as he continued to stare at the table. His laughter died as he sighed softly, shaking his head, his brown bangs falling into his right eye. 

"Are you afraid?"

Laguna shook his head quickly. "No! I ain't afraid of war!" He fell silent as the blonde man smirked a little, his head tilting off to the side as if to say, "Yeah right".

The man shook his own head to dismiss the look he wore on his face. "Then what's the matter? You're not showing a lot of excitement about enrolling in the army."

"Don't get me wrong," Laguna peered down inside his empty coffee cup and lifted an eyebrow at the small puddle of brown caffeine left. "I am excited, really, but…"

" 'But'?" He leaned forward, inquisitive, his hair falling into his face, as he looked Laguna over, trying to figure him out.

Laguna slumped down in his chair, letting out a small, frustrated moan. "I don't really like to fight, ya know? I just have this feeling that it's wrong," he rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a bit daffy at what he was saying. "I know it's ridiculous…"

"Ridiculous? Not at all. A lot of people think fighting is wrong. We're just in a time where the majority of people enjoy it or think it's the only way. You're just one of those rare people who believe, and know that it's not right."

Laguna looked up with his eyes, but kept his head angled down, his hands silently gripped at the knee of his jeans underneath the café table. "Then why…"

"Why what?"

"…Why am I doing this?"

The man shrugged meekly, not sure what to reply with. "I don't know. That's something you have to find out for yourself. I can't tell you."

"I know," Laguna sat forward, staring down at the shiny table, staring at his dull reflection.

The stranger let out a sigh. "The only thing I can really say is that…." He looked to Laguna, albeit Laguna's head was aimed down, his eyes below. "Maybe it's for a good cause, you know? You're helpin' your country out by doing this. And just knowing that you played some role into helping obtain some peace is just rewarding enough for you."

"Maybe you're right…" Laguna lifted his head barely, but his eyes came in full contact with this man. "I'd like to help lead this world into peace one day…"

He nodded, smiling once again. "As do I…"

~*~*~

"…I understand, sir," Laguna replied quietly into the radio as his superior officer barked out orders to him. Laguna placed the radio on "off" after the orders were given. He turned to his squad, his face sullen and showing signs of exhaustion. "A'ight men, this is the moment of triumph. We are only some of the remaining squads left in this side of the jungle. We are to move to the western front and attack the enemy head on."

Ward nearly choked on his saliva as he sputtered, his big body shifting forward to face Laguna. "What!? That's suicide! There're only six of us! We'll be killed by those Esthar scum!" He slammed his mighty fist against the wall of the trench, his eyes flickering with anger.

"We can't go out there! Lieutenant, please, we can't!" A private reached out and tugged on the sleeve of Laguna's Galbadian uniform, a slight tremor to his voice. "We've lasted this long, why get killed now? We're almost home…" he became quiet as Laguna sighed heavily, his shoulders falling.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. To be killed now, fighting for our country should be enough motivation to do this. We're Galbadia's last hope," he took a deep breath, lifting his head as his tired green eyes scanned the young faces of his comrades, "…At least we'll know that we'll fall to the enemy…from standing..."

The boys became quiet, their heads dropping down in silent prayer for their lives, and the hope of their country.

"For Galbadia!" A private shouted, throwing his good arm up into the air, proudly.

The others repeated this and scrambled out of the man made trench they dug, shaking their weapons in the air, ready to take on the enemy.

~*~*~

__

"What are you doing this for anyway?" Laguna asked, glancing up momentarily as a young waitress cleared his third cup of coffee away from the table, gently smiling down at him with a flirtatious wink.

The man shrugged, "My country of course, and my wife and a little girl I look after."

"Oh you're married?" Laguna waved to the waitress for another cup of coffee. At least it was not wine otherwise he would be face flat on the table, snoring.

"Yep, a wife and a two year old girl. The girl's parents were just recently killed so we're taking care of her," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of jewelry, which resembled a pocket watch. He flicked it open and held it out, revealing a picture of his wife and his child. The wife was beautiful, way past just simply "cute" or "pretty". This woman was straight out gorgeous. Her face was soft and delicate, her brown eyes filled with happiness and love. She had long brown hair that was pushed back by a yellow headband. She stood with her hands in front of her, smiling sweetly, her eyes bright and loving.

The little girl was on the other side of the locket. She was a bubbly, carefree looking child, with the bright eyes of her mother and short brown hair like her mother as well. Her face was short and round with her tender childish smile. This young girl looked like she had not a care in the world.

Laguna leaned forward as he held it out, and he nodded of approval and acknowledgement. "They're both lovely. Looks like you're leading quite a life."

"Yeah," he chuckled, snapping the locket closed and dropping it in his shirt pocket. "I'm lucky to have a great wife like her."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is…"

~*~*~

Rain began to softly fall on the torn jungle, and the soldiers stealthily slipped through the sunken branches and over the deceased warriors. The foul stench of death lingered in the muggy air, seeping through the trees and bushes, floating along silently, yet the stench went noticed. The smell of the battlefield was not only the thing in the air; the aura of tension and the avid feelings the soldiers felt were also hovering amidst the rain and the fog. Nervousness could not be helped. 

The ground of the jungle was littered with leaves, with small splatters of blood thrown about and upon them. The jungle floor was overflowing with the motionless bodies of the sadly fallen; lying there with their ammo and weapons stripped of them, along with their water and scraps of food. Even though they rest, their eyes still held the terror in which they felt, in the last few moments of their lives.

"Lieutenant…?" A private asked, tapping Laguna on the shoulder. His voice came soft and meek, almost tired sounding which they all were.

"Yeah?" Laguna replied, his own voice carrying the gentleness of the boy's tone.

The boy walked fast, to keep up with Laguna's hurried pace. "I was just wonderin' why we don't just use some Phoenix Downs on the dead soldiers, or Potions on the wounded?"

Laguna shook his head, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh, stopping in his path and turning to the youth. "Phoenix Downs can't revive the great fatality which these guys experienced. I'm afraid the Phoenix Downs just aren't strong enough to heal them. And Potions are meant for minor wounds and abrasions, not lacerations and serious injuries like what Private Senter has," he motioned to the young Private with the shoulder wound, the same one who was pessimistic about being proud earlier.

"Oh…" he trailed off, stepping behind Ward with his head hung.

_They're so young_, Laguna thought frowning slightly and he turned to continue on the path to the enemy. _I hardly even know their names…_

~*~*~

__

"I'm sorry, what was your name again, sir?" Laguna stood, pushing in his chair under the table as the two got up to leave. Laguna watched as the man stepped around the table and stood in front of him.

The man smiled, looking down at Laguna as he was a few inches taller, about six foot tall. He was well built for a man of his youthful age, about twenty or twenty-five, just a bit younger than Laguna. And this man already had a wife and a child; he seemed very wise and intelligent. And he seemed to have an ability to easily make friends, as he was already Laguna's friend, only hours after they had met.

The man smiled still, his dimples showing once more and his blue eyes sparkled beneath his blonde bangs. "My name's Squall Leonhart. It was a pleasure meeting you, Laguna."

"The pleasure was mine." 

Squall Leonhart…he'd never forget that name.

~*~*~

Ward leaned against a tree, sinking down to the damp ground as the rain dripped onto his helmet and dribbled down. "Let's take a break…" he rubbed at his throat then, contorting his face into a grimace. "My throat," his voice came harsh and gritty, and he quickly cleared his throat to fix it, "My throat is hurting," he rubbed his neck still as Kiros stood above him, his hands on his hips and he stared down at him, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Quit being a baby. You're starting to sound like Laguna, complaining all the time. Besides, we can't take a break."

Ward began to speak, but his voice came out in a high pitched wheeze. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, clearing his throat once more. But his voice did not return to its normal, low gruffly tone, but stayed as a hoarse, soft squeak. "I think I'm loosing my voice!"

Laguna glanced back to Ward from where he kneeled, searching around the trees for the closing in enemies. "You're probably just catching a cold or somethin'. It's nothin' to worry about."

"I hope so," Ward stood, rubbing his throat still, the expression continued being held on his burly face.

Laguna suddenly crouched down, holding his machine gun out in front of him. "Here they come!" He raised the weapon up to his side, his finger sliding against the trigger as they all readied for the Esthar soldiers.

The soldiers seemed to have disappeared behind the thicket of the jungle. Their movements went undetected and soundless, even above the leaf littered ground. But they were there…

Private Senter choked out a half scream, and a half spurt of blood. Everyone turned quickly, watching as his eyes slowly glazed over and his mouth quivered, blood drizzling down his chin and onto his neck. His eyebrows were arched and his knees began to tremble and his face was aloof and bland.

"Holy shit," Ward uttered as Senter dropped to the ground, revealing a deep wound in his spine.

"Esthar bastards!" An another young private dashed forward at the Esthar soldier who stood behind Senter's torpid body. He raised his gun behind his head, the bayonet mounted on the gun's barrel gleaming in the dying sun above. He brought the gun down on the soldier's head, but stopped, inches before him, squeaking.

The soldier stepped back, a disturbing squish coming from between them as he pulled his bayonet from the private's stomach. 

"Why are we just standin' here!? ATTACK!" Ward ran forward next, impaling the unsuspecting man with his massive harpoon. He pulled the weapon out, and stabbed him once more, sending the blood from the wound splattering on his face, his eyes glaring down hard at the writhing soldier.

"Ward you idiot!" Laguna was next to attack as five or more Esthar soldiers leaped from the bushes on the side and struck their weapons on Ward's back, doing little or no damage at all. Laguna raised his gun and fired, standing in an awkward position, but he sprayed hundreds of bullets at the soldiers a second, the force of the gun knocking him back a bit, onto the ground.

A few of the men dropped dead and Ward was beating the survivors with his own two hands.

Behind, Kiros was fighting off more of the soldiers who sprang out of no where, protecting the remaining young private as he was inexperienced compared to Kiros. But his efforts failed as he was four against two, and he fell back to the ground, one of the Esthar soldiers grazing his arm with a bayonet. Kiros thrust his Katal into the soldier's gut, and he fell against him dead.

The private whimpered squeezing his eyes shut as he fired off his machine gun uncontrollably at the Esthar men. "D-die!" He opened his eyes once more and the soldiers lay sprawled out amongst their own men, and the Galbadians.

Ward helped Laguna stand as they looked about the smoky area. "Man…this is pointless," he glanced up to the private who continued to whimper, holding his gun taut in his trembling hands.

The men remained quiet as the continued to walk down the path of the fallen warriors.

~*~*~

"Man what're we gonna do?" The remaining Private asked, following behind the three strong men in front of him slowly, having a wounded leg.

Kiros glanced behind to the young boy, his dreadlocks swinging against his stained face, his eyes softening for the youth. "Just patience kid. We'll get you out of here and you can go home to your mother once again."

The Private smiled weakly, only being eighteen, almost ten years younger than Kiros, Ward and Laguna; he was still a boy. "Thank you," he whispered quietly, squeezing his gun to his chest, as if it were to reassure him and give him a sense of security and protection.

"Yeah, we'll get you home," Ward squeaked out. "If Laguna doesn't get us lost first."

" 'EY!" Laguna twirled around, an angered, yet pouty look on his face. "I will _so_ not get us lost!"

"So not?"

"So not!"

"So?"

"SO!"

"So."

"So," Laguna nodded a couple of times to himself and continued to walk forward.

Kiros leaned back to the Private and whispered, "We are _so_ lost," and the Private snickered quietly, covering his mouth to try and silence himself. 

" 'Ey, 'ey, 'ey! If were are _so _lost, then what's that!?" Laguna pointed beyond the thicket of the jungle to a field where tents and army-green Hummers stood in the dying sun.

"It's the base!" The Private beamed, beginning to limp fast, trying to get there quickly. "I'm home free!"

The three chuckled as the boy laughed gleefully, hugging Kiros quickly, his eyes beginning to water over.

"So what'cha gonna do when you get home, kid?" Laguna asked, lowering his machine gun in his arms, relaxing a bit.

"I'm gonna get home, give my mom a big kiss, and sleep!"

They all laughed at his answer, wishing they could do the same.

"What're you guys gonna do?" He asked, walking backwards in front of them, wearing an unimaginably delighted expression.

"We're not going home yet," Laguna replied, his voice becoming soft and somewhat disappointed. "We still have to go on, till the end."

The Private's face sank, saddened by hearing this. "I'm sorry. But, you guys will win! I know it! You all are _so_ awesome!"

"_So _awesome," Laguna repeated, smiling gently to the excited boy. "Take care, kid."

"See ya!" He waved quickly and hobbled off toward the First-Aid tents, whooping mirthfully, shaking his gun in the air, just like Laguna.

The three turns their backs on their only ticket home that day and disappeared into the darkened forest.

~*~*~

Kiros continued to poke the sleeping Laguna with the tip of his Katal, grinning slyly. "Hey lazy, get up."

Laguna squeaked and turned over on his side, pulling his thin blanket over his head, groaning. "Leave me alone Katal boy," he curled up into a small ball (of Lagunaness).

Kiros nodded to Ward who stood silently outside the green tent. "Go for it."

Ward reached inside the tent and picked up the curled Laguna and swung him up onto his mighty shoulder. "Time for a swim," his voice was still a bit harsh.

"WHAT!?" Laguna shrieked and was about to curse Ward out, but was cut off by a splash and the rush of icy water. He surfaced from the cold river, gasping for air and sputtering and flailing about. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" He took another breath, flinging his wet hair back. "Damn you!" He whined terribly, clambering onto the riverbank, dripping wet. "D-damn you!"

"No need for that much condemning, Lieutenant, sir," Kiros threw his head back and laughed, folding his arms across his chest, almost cackling as Laguna stood. 

His uniform sagged against his body as he held his arms out from his sides and his legs standing apart, leaning forward slightly, as if he did not want to feel the cold water against his skin. "Damn you!"

"Such language and vulgarity!" Kiros chuckled and slung his backpack on his shoulders. "C'mon Laguna, we're almost to Esthar."

Laguna picked up his backpack as well and put it on. He scowled at the two and walked past them, muttering, "Damn you."

~*~*~

Residue from the morning and the contents inside slid down the rusted pipes and fell down to the cement ground. The three men walked along slowly through some sort of abandoned industry or factory, filled with dripping pipes and rusty ladders that led every which way one can think of.

"Great, Laguna's got us lost, _again_," Kiros complained, rolling his brown eyes as he trailed along behind Laguna who stood in front of the two, looking about. "Nice going."

Laguna turned around, flashing a fake, yet convincing arrogant grin. "We're not lost! So just stay cool. You're in the hands of Laguna!"

Ward spoke up, not really talking much lately as if he were trying to savor his voice. "That's what we're afraid of."

Laguna turned back and looked around once more, trying to decide which ladder to take, or what path to go down, as there were many to choose from and he had no clue into which one would lead them to freedom. He sensed the Esthar soldiers were near, and he grew nervous, beginning to breathe hard and his leg began to cramp up. "Oh man," he took a step forward, but let out a harsh groan, rubbing his right thigh, trying to knead the muscle into relaxation. 

"Hey Laguna, you all right?" Kiros stepped forward, placing a hand on his back. "What's the matter?"

Laguna stood tall, sticking out his chest and breathing in a cleansing breath. "N-nothing! Let's keep on moving," he walked to a rusty ladder and looked up, then down, observing which way to climb. "Let's go down," he climbed onto the ladder and slid down with the other two men following. He landed on the ground with a small grunt and looked around, slightly disgusted at his surroundings.

"Not here again!" Kiros cried, looking around at the familiar cave like underground place they were in for the umpteenth time. 

The walls, the ceiling and the floor were all made out of this illuminate substance that caused the whole place to shimmer in different colors, like a diamond. All the monsters and robots down in the cave was fairly strong defense wise, but weak offense wise. It worked out well for the worn out warriors at first, but when their attacks did little damage; it began to wear them out faster than it would if the enemy was actually attacking them strongly.

"Let's just go back up. We've already been down here pushing rocks, flipping switches, collecting somewhat _useless_ items…I mean, all we're doing is just running and hiding away from the Esthar soldiers!" Kiros blinked as Laguna had his head turned away, staring down a path intently. "What's up?" Kiros asked, sliding to him, lowering his voice.

"I sense something."

"I sense we're lost." Ward scoffed hoarsely, piqued. He and Kiros reluctantly followed behind Laguna as he moved along the side of the cave path, holding his machine gun in his hand. 

He stopped suddenly, holding his arm out to stop his comrades. He pointed around the corner of the path as the soft shuffling of boots sounded on the crystal like ground. "Esthar soldiers," he whispered and readied his gun to attack. "Ready?"

Kiros moved up, next to Laguna while Ward stood silently behind. "Ready," he raised his Katals in his hands, ready for the enemy.

Behind a few feet back, Ward squeaked, trying to mouth out a word of warning, but could not find his voice suddenly. He stomped his foot to get the other two's attention, but failed as they were concentrating on the soldiers ahead. _Laguna!_ He screamed in his head, hoping his friend could hear his thoughts.

Time was running out as Ward glanced back quickly, a squad of Esthar soldiers appearing behind the three unsuspecting warriors. Ward jumped to his feet and threw himself forward.

Laguna and Kiros both fell to the ground motionless as the burst of gunfire sounded in the cold and empty cave, echoing off the barren walls and disappeared down the paths.

~*~*~

Darkness and muffled noises engulfed Laguna and Kiros, and sheer pressure as well.

_Kiros?_

Ward?

Am I dead?

Laguna opened his eyes and saw a dim beam of light off in the distance. Laguna tried to move his arm, or any other limb on his body but found himself unable to. _I can't breathe…!_

He felt another presence near him, or rather, right next to him. He had a feeling it was Kiros. _Something's not right, _he thought_. Ward! _Laguna began to push up with his body, beginning to move as he slid his arms underneath himself. There was definitely something covering him and Kiros up, and he knew it was Ward.

He managed to crawl out from underneath his friend's body, but let out an "eep" as Esthar soldiers stood all around, aiming their guns at the three. "Aw shit."

Kiros arose from underneath the immobile Ward. "Laguna, Ward's hurt…oh man," he swallowed hard as a gun was aimed at his throat.

Laguna slowly, silently moved his hand to his side, staring down a soldier coldly, their eyes locking. He reached down to his belt and quietly snapped off a hand grenade. Moving swiftly, giving no time for the soldiers to react, Laguna brought the pin of the grenade into his mouth and yanked it off. He chuckled, waving the grenade around in the air.

A soldier gulped his eyes going to the grenade in Laguna's waving hand, to the pin between his teeth, between his sly grin. "D-don't move!"

"That's what I was planning," Laguna held the active grenade in his hand, forcing a nonchalant grin, trying to hide his fear inside. 

"Y-you're crazy!" A soldier stumbled back as the seconds ticked away on the grenade. "Retreat!" They all scrambled away, running for their lives as Laguna held the grenade in his palm still.

"HEY! You forgot this!" Laguna chucked the grenade as fast and as far as he could over to the running men, and he immediately dropped to the ground, covering his head as the grenade exploded in midair. It sent the men screeching and slamming against walls, a few injured from the blast, and a few dead from the explosion above their heads.

The dust settled and Laguna raised his body, brushing himself off slowly. He turned to his two friends. "Oh no…" he lowered his hands down to Ward who lie on his stomach, his eyes closed as a small puddle of blood began to form about his body. Laguna searched around and spotted the wound deep within his left shoulder. And against Ward's back lie Kiros, knocked unconscious from the blast, and the pure stress and exhaustion they all suffered from the war.

"My friends," he whispered, slipping onto the ground, afraid to touch or handle them. At least he knew they were breathing all right.

A soft, clicking noise of metal sounded behind and Laguna jumped to his feet, his eyes searching the fallen warriors behind, in time to see something silver slide out of one of the soldier's hand.

Laguna watched as thepiece of jewelry, which resembled a pocket watch, drop onto the ground, flicking open, revealing his wife, and his child.

"Oh God," Laguna whispered, as a wave of unreality washed over him. He begun to feel dazed and confused, his head spinning and his body began to tremble. Images with this man flashed in his mind, blacking out his vision and senses as he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering softly, unable to comprehend the horror and the truth of what he had done. He felt himself get to his feet, powerless to stop himself, as his legs slowly brought him over to his enemy, his friend.

"I didn't know we'd end up fighting one day," Laguna laughed to himself, sinking down to his knees as he reached the body. "Who woulda thought, huh? Well, I bet you knew, didn't you?" He continued to chuckle to himself, tears streaming down the sides of his face, but he did not feel the sting of sorrow in his throat to cry. He gently reached down, sliding the cracked helmet off his friend's head. Laguna looked down at the man's face. It had not changed much, as he still had the deep set of dimples on the sides of his wide, handsome smile. But his eyes…

__

His eyes…

Still blue, but filled with terror.

Laguna looked away, brushing his gloved hand over his friend's face, gently closing his eyes. He reached down, picking up the fallen locket in his trembling hands and he stared down at the two enchanting pictures of his wife and his child. He closed it with a soft click, and stuffed it into his pocket to keep. He turned back to the body, his eyes going down to the silver dog tags around his neck. Laguna picked them up carefully, looking them over. Taking a deep breath, he opened his friend's mouth widely and took one of the dog tags, shoving it up between his front teeth. He closed the mouth and sat back, scarcely breathing and he stared at the other single dog tag in his hands from the fallen warrior.

__

Squall Leonhart…he'd never forget that name.

~*~*~

"It'd be nice," Laguna ran as fast as he could while carrying Kiros and Ward on his back, the effort seemed impossible. "…If you two would run instead of me carrying ya!" He ran down a path on the surface, whizzing by the dripping pipes and the mazes of ladders. Following close behind, were the Esthar soldiers.

"Look, the ocean…We're saved!" Laguna peered down the edge of a cliff, setting the two men down, panting heavily. "Lady luck is on our side! We can escape to Galbadia!!!"

Kiros shifted on the ground slightly, uttering something under his breath. "One would say we've been run down…That's what they'd normally say…"

Laguna frowned down at him. "Don't say that. It might come true. Didn't your grandmother tell you that?" 

A small grin crawled across Kiros' distant face. "...If you say something bad...It will come true...Yeah, I think she did." 

Ward shifted as well, trying to sit up as he came around, groaning something a bit incoherently.

Blinking, Laguna leaned down, his breath a bit harsh as he lifted an eyebrow to his friend. "What'd you say?"

"I think…" Kiros breathed, "…his throat…was injured…He lost…his voice…"

Ward's meek voice wheezed out from his mouth. "It...wa...fu...you..." 

"Say again?"

"It...was...fun...you...guys...La...guna...Ki...ros...It...was...fun..." 

"Ward, that's way uncool. It's not cool to say things like that," Laguna frowned once more, kneeling down beside his friend. "Just for that, you're getting' the Cuchi-Cuchi treatment!" He laughed a bit deliriously, beginning to tickle Ward to try and wake him from the pessimistic state he lay in. "How's that, huh!? Want more!? Well!?"

Ward replied nothing but with silence, his eyes closed and his face pressed against the rocky ground of the cliff. 

Laguna stood, peering down the cliff once more and his face lit up, spotting something down in the water below. "WHOA!!!" He pointed down excitedly, hopping up and down a little. "Check it out, a boat! We're getting' on!"

"A...vessel......They'd normally...call...it..." Kiros attempted to sit up, but failed, slowly lowering himself back down as he was unable to see the vessel himself.

"Boat, vessel, whatever," Laguna grinned widely, turning back to his two friends. "We're going back to Galbadia!" Laguna leaned down and helped Kiros up, laughing to himself as he threw the man straight off the cliff and down below toward the vessel. He turned to Ward and held him from beneath his arms and shoved him off the cliff as well, watching as his motionless body cracked against the water surface, creating a rather large splash.

Wavering on his feet, Laguna looked down the side of the cliff, then to his friends in the water, swaying slightly. "You guys…sure have guts. You know how high this cliff is…!?" He kneeled down, slipping his feet onto the rock side precariously, trembling.

The Esthar soldiers reached him, aiming their weapons at the fatigued Galbadian soldier.

Laguna looked up, not paying any mind to his footing and his boot skid against a rather loose rock. "Oh...sh...!" He hissed and began to slip. "…No way…" and his hands and feet slid from their grip on the rock and he plunged into the angry ocean below.

An Esthar soldier went to the edge of the cliff and stared down, scratching at his helmet. He turned to his comrades and shrugged. "They always said Galbadians were crazy…but that finally proved it."

~*~*~

__

"What's the matter?"

Squall is that you? His body floated gently through the torrent of his mind, through the pitch-blackness of his subconscious.

"Of course! But what's the matter Laguna?"

What's the matter!? He screamed, _What's the matter!? I killed you!_

The soft, friendly laugh of Squall echoed through Laguna's mind. _"That you did, friend."_

'That you did'? What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you mad?

"Why would I be? It had to be one of us. I just had a feeling it was gonna be me. Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm not mad."

You're crazy. I killed _you! I took you from your friends, your family, and your life!_

"Hey, that's what war's all about. Someone has to die in the long run for the good of the countries."

What good is killing? It doesn't solve anything! You gain no respect whatsoever! All you become is a ruthless killer. There is no peace after war! I just don't see why you're not mad at me.

"Remember our talk, Laguna? When we first met?"

Yeah…

"I'm not mad, because you respect your weapon…which means…"

You respect me?

"I always have, Laguna. But don't dwell on the past, and don't worry about me. Just open your eyes and look where you are."

Huh?

"Go on! Just promise me one thing, bud."

S-sure, what is it?

"…Take good care of them for me…"

~*~*~

_'Take good care of them for me?' What's that supposed to mean?_

Big brown, curious eyes stared into his blurred vision. He looked the eyes over as well as he could for there was an immense bright light behind, casting its entire gleam through his sight. He moaned as the owner of the eyes poked at his nose, trying to rouse him from his slumber.

"Raine?" The voice was small and adorable. "I think he's awake!" The figure hopped away from his side and another larger figure appeared, staring down at him. 

"I think you're right," the other figure's voice was feminine and fairly deep, graceful and benign. She removed something damp from his forehead and placed it in a basin nearby. "Sir? Can you hear me?"

He mumbled something weakly, raising his hand to his forehead as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. His sight slowly began to focus and he looked up to the two women standing before him. He nearly fell back unconscious at the sight of who they were. 

The woman was beautiful, way past just simply "cute" or "pretty". This woman was straight out gorgeous. Her face was soft and delicate, her brown eyes filled with happiness and love. She had long brown hair that was pushed back by a yellow headband. She stood with her hands in front of her, smiling sweetly, her eyes warm and loving.

The child was standing on the other side of the woman, holding onto her hip, peering at him inquisitively. She was a bubbly, carefree looking child, with the bright eyes and short brown hair. Her face was short and round with her tender childish smile. This young girl looked like she had not a care in the world.

__

Raine…and Ellone! He shouted in his head, unable to really say it out loud. _This has GOT to be a dream!_

"Can you talk?" Raine kneeled down besides the bed, running a hand over his head. "What's your name?"

He managed to choke out his name quietly. "Laguna Loire."

"Nice to meet you, Laguna. My name is-"

"Raine," Laguna whispered softly.

The woman blinked down at him, her eyes widening a little. "Pardon?"

Laguna simply shook his head.

She chuckled softly, shaking her head as well. "My name is Raine Leonhart. And this here," she patted the little girl's head. "Is Ellone," she gave a small slap on Ellone's bottom to push her forward to greet him.

"Hewwo mister Laguna," she brought a small fist to her face, to cover it up in shyness. "It's a pweasure ta meet yoo."

"The pleasure is mine," Laguna said softly, sliding his hands underneath himself, attempting to sit up.

"I wouldn't try sitting if I were you," Raine pushed him back down onto the bed. "Not until you gain some of your health back."

"W-what happened?" He asked himself, rubbing his forehead with his hand, trying to dull the faint pain in his head. It felt as if he was having a hangover.

"I found you washed up on a beach nearby here. You're a Galbadian soldier, correct?"

"…Was," Laguna said, his eyes closing. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Fighting is wrong!" Ellone exclaimed, hopping up onto the bed, bouncing a little. "Fighting hurts people. Hurting people is wrong!"

Laguna bit the inside of his lip, squeezing his eyes tight at the thought of Squall Leonhart, Raine's husband and Ellone's surrogate father, inside the cave, lifeless. "Yes," he breathed, his voice trembling. "It is."

Raine reached over to the basin and squeezed out the cloth she had removed from Laguna's head, and she replaced it on again. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore Laguna. From now on Ellone and I will take care of you. You don't have to fight any longer."

__

'Ellone and I', Laguna thought carefully, picking at the choice of words, _'Ellone and I'? _He noticed how she did not mention Squall. Could it only be coincidence? No, she probably did not say anything about her having a husband to a man when they first meet. Or did she know? Was he going crazy? Maybe he was just hungry. _I'm just tired…_

Raine had that gut feeling, but tried to ignore it.

~*~*~

Laguna turned his head, leaning back as Ellone raised a spoon full of soup to his mouth. "C'mon Laguna! Eat!"

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Fine, be that way…" she looked off, humming to herself, pretending to be interested in something else and not in Laguna.

Laguna laughed quietly, but stopped when the swift Ellone shoved the spoon in his mouth. He blinked, and then his face fell flat, swallowing the contents of the food. "Why do you always win?" The spoon bobbed up in down in his mouth as he talked.

Ellone giggled, cuddling up against his chest as she sat in his lap. "I just do!" She cooed softly as Laguna ran a hand over her head, smiling gently down at her. He sighed contently and leaned his head back against the bed frame, closing his eyes. _I can see why Squall was so happy…_

Raine entered the room and smiled at the sight of Ellone and Laguna lying together. It was as if they were family. She sat down on a chair by the bed and kept the smile on her face, watching as Laguna began to breathe heavily, probably sleeping already. _I've only known him for a week and already I feel as if I've known him all my life. He's become apart of the family…_

Raine, Ellone and Laguna all jumped as a slam came from downstairs in the bar, and the shrill sharp voice of a man. "MAIL!"

Ellone squealed and jumped off the bed, racing down the stairs. "MAAAAIIIILLLL!"

Raine chuckled, leaning back against the chair. "She loves to get the mail when it comes. She actually thinks she's delivering it when she gives it to me."

"How cute," Laguna said quietly, bringing the blankets around his body, his energy running out quickly, by just him sitting up.

Raine glanced to Laguna and smiled sweetly. "You look tired. Why don't you lie down?" She squeezed his shoulder as he nodded.

" 'Kay," he slid down slowly in Raine's bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders, shifting onto his side.

Ellone bounded up the stairs, waving the envelopes in her tiny hands. "Raine! Mail! Mail! I delivered the mail straight to yoo!" She handed Raine the pile of letters and beamed, grinning widely.

"Thank you Ellone," she chirped, smiling down at the little girl. She sat down on the couch inside the big room, flipping through the letters. She stopped shortly at one, her face draining of its color and cheerfulness. "Ellone?" She asked quietly, her voice no longer having the spirit and tranquillity as it normally had. It was replaced with daze and utter confusion.

"Yes Raine?" Ellone asked, looking up at the pale woman.

"Go outside and play. I'll call you in later, all right?"

Ellone nodded, her face growing worried and solemn. "Okay," she walked down the stairs slowly and disappeared.

Laguna listened as Raine opened the letter idly, as if she did not want to see the details of it. He heard the paper rustle and open, and the dead silence that followed, as she read.

"Oh God," Raine whispered. "Please no," she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground, beginning to sob hysterically into her hands, weeping with every ounce of love and sorrow for him. "Oh, Squall…"

A tear landed on Laguna's pillow. Raine was no where nearby.

_Squall Leonhart…_he never forgot that name.

The End

Author's End Note: How'd you like the story? If you didn't understand it, here's a "brief" explanation. 

Okay, Laguna meets this guy named Squall Leonhart before the war between Galbadia and Esthar begins in the _past_. Squall captures Laguna's friendship only a few hours after they meet. Squall shows Laguna his locket of Raine and Ellone, his wife and his "child", who were to be Laguna's future wife and "niece". 

Well, little did Laguna know Squall was fighting for Esthar, which meant they were enemies, and Squall knew that, but Laguna didn't. Squall was trying to prove to himself and to Laguna that even though their countries were fighting, they could still be friends. Well anyway, they both go off to war and Laguna ends up killing Squall. It literally tears him apart, finding that it was his friend and that he killed him, even though he was the enemy. He learned that no matter what race, or beliefs one may have, those factors are only skin deep, and what matters is your heart, and your mind. 

Laguna ends up taking the locket, and shoves Kiros and Ward off the cliff near Esthar (that part was in the game and in my story I used exact quotes from that scene.) and he finds himself washed up on a beach nearby the small town of Winhill. To Laguna's utter surprise, he is being nursed back to health by Squall's widowed wife Raine and Ellone! Raine finds out Squall is dead, and my story ends.

In my opinion, Laguna realizes it's his duty to take care of Squall's family as he is dead, and Laguna soon becomes Raine's husband, and Ellone's loving "Uncle", which is in the game. 

What may have confused you is the blonde Esthar guy named Squall. Welp, in my story it is meant for Laguna to have named his son with Raine after Squall Leonhart, Raine's dead husband. So, the little hottie in Final Fantasy VIII named Squall Leonhart was named after his mother's first husband, and Laguna's friend, but that's only my story. It's not in the game story line, so I just made it up. 

If you're still confused, you can e-mail me at [ryo_tifa@hotmail.com][1] if you have any questions. Thanks for reading my story, and please review it! I can't wait to see your comments and replies! ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:ryo_tifa@hotmail.com



End file.
